Wedding Dress
by singyouhome
Summary: A one shot set to the night of Amy & Ben’s wedding. The Secret life of the American Wedding this is a song-fic set to Wedding Dress by Matt Nathanson.


**Wedding Dress**

**Fandom: **

The Secret Life of the American Teenager

**Ship: **

Amy/Ben

**Summary: **

A one shot set to the night of Amy & Ben's wedding. [The Secret life of the American Wedding] this is a song-fic set to Wedding Dress by Matt Nathanson.

Lyrics in bold and italics :D

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**So we lie here in the dark  
All the wrong things on fire  
In sickness and in health  
To be with you, just to be with you**_

He loves her, it's pure, it's sweet, and it's real. No matter how many times Henry asks if he's sure about this, he already knows, he's positive, he loves Amy Jerkins and that's not going to change. Ben wants to be with her forever and today he's promising her that, he'll stand up in a Vegas style wedding chapel and promise to love her, he could be on Mars for all he cares as longs as he gets to promise her, that he'll love her though sickness and in health. That's all he needs because Ben Boykewich is simply in love.

_**In your wedding dress  
To have and to hold  
'Cause even at my best  
I wanna let go**_

Her gown is simple, white and flowing. This isn't a fairytale and even if they both self-concisely know this fact, you wouldn't ever whisper such a thing to them. This is Ben and Amy's fairytale; it's their dream, no matter how imperfect it is. The wedding march begins to play and the double doors open, to reveal more than just Ashley and Henry but a few other choice people that in this moment Amy or Ben cannot believe are setting foot at their wedding. This is her wedding day so she smiles and walks down the aisle with Ben on her arm. She's is sure, she is in love.

_**And you hold me in your arms  
And all that I can see  
Is my future in your hands  
And all that I can feel  
Is how long ever after is  
It's all that I can do  
To be with you, just to be with you**_

They reach the end of the aisle and join hands; the justice of the peace begins to speak. Amy thinks about the life growing inside of her, the one who's kicking and doing summer-salts in her gut as if he knows what is happening. His mother is marrying the love of her life, this baby's father. Amy smiles at the thought of Ben playing with the baby, loving her forever, and being there for her in all the ways that Ricky cannot. Ben is her future and she's happy to have it with him. As he searches her hazel eyes, she knows that he feels that way too.

_**In your wedding dress  
To have and to hold  
'Cause even at my best  
I wanna let go**_

The moment is now; here she is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She's too good for him and he knows it. She might be pregnant with another mans child but she is his, she loves him. Ben's eyes are only focused on her, his not thinking about anything but Amy and life they are starting together from now and this day forward. It doesn't matter that they are fifteen and their stuff is no where near figured out. The love of his life stands before him in a wedding dress.

_**Thought I'd lost you  
Thought I'd lost you  
I gave you away  
Thought I'd lost you  
I'm jealous of the moon  
For how it moves the waves**_

The older man asks him if he'd promise to honor her, cherish her, and love her. He smiles, and whispers out an, 'I do' with any thought or hesitation. Henry hands him the golden band and he slips it on her slender, perfect, finger. She clears her throat and makes the same vows but he hears it in her voice a small but short hesitation, but Ben wouldn't dare let on to the fact that he caught it. Ben loves Amy with everything he's got. They kiss and are now joined as Mr. and Mrs. Boykewich. They are bound now and forever.

_**'Cause in your wedding dress  
To have and to hold….**_

_**  
**_They are at the hotel for their wedding reception. Amy's head is rested against Ben's chest as they share their first dance as a married couple. 'I love you,' She whispers in his ear. Both of their feet sway to the sound of 'Iris' and Amy feels like she's floating, she's that happy. 'I love you too, Mrs. Boykevwich.' He says grinning from ear to ear. She giggles and clings to him tighter. This might not be a fairytale wedding, but it's Ben and Amy's wedding and as their first dance as a married couple comes to a close, he can't help but think how stunning she looks in her wedding dress.

**THE END**

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This was my first shot at a one shot [I've done a two shot which is a lot different] and a song-fic. I've done chapters inspired by song but never a song-fic. Some parts of this I really like and others kill me now, were awful. I hope you guys feel differently and really like this, because your support and feedback always means a lot to me. If you've never heard this song, it's amazing. I adore Matt Nathanson. :D ** **I love Amy & Ben and find them really adorable but a lot of people on ff don't like them, which is funny because everyone I know LOVES them. Hope you guys enjoyed my first Secret Life story. I just needed to kind of clear up my head a little while writing Chapter 9 of Frozen and Ink. [Yes, I'm that far ahead of what I've posted.] Comments make me feel good and if you have a story of yours you like reviews on let me know, I'd love to read and review and give you my honest [and sometimes unfiltered] opinion. **

**Thanks, Kelsey **


End file.
